Pokemon x Rose's Mother
by fandomgurl793
Summary: This is the version of Christine (Rose's mother) who also has some naughty yet fun times with her Pokémon ever since her husband left and she completed the pokedex. Warning: LEMONS AHEAD; Pokephilia
1. chapter 1

In New Bark Town, a small wooden house sat just before Professor Elm's Lab. Inside this small brown house lived a brunette with large doe blue eyes. Her hips were large and her pussy was covered with her brown hairs beneath.

This is Christine. She's the mother of a 26 year old daughter Rose who lives in Ecruteak City. Now that she's left to live on her own. Christine was feeling a little down. Before she had Rose with her ex husband, she completed the Pokédex and became the top Pokémon coordinator. She was well known around the Johto region.

Now that she lives alone since her ex husband left her for some blonde chick in the Sinnoh region, she felt needy. Normally she was used to being by herself but ever since she took that serum, her pussy has been throbbing and her breasts ached. She was still large-breasted from Rose's birth but after that grew to double FFs. She had to buy new panties and bras ever since this serum and she knew that her Pokémon were out back. She never told Rose that she had a ranch of Pokémon but anyone could assume.

Christine was sitting in a chair before another pleasure wave fell over her. She let out a soft moan as her slender hand dove into her warm brown haired covered pussy. Her clit was aching to be touched just as Christine pinched it. She let out a moan before her other slender hand touched her warm breasts. She started to pull and twist her nipples just as her opposite hand delve to her g spot. She let out a moan once she orgasmed in the wooden rocking chair.

She felt her pussy throb again just as she saw her brown hairs coated with cum. She needed a Pokémon but which one. She's done it before with her Pokémon but she needs her trusty partner.

While she was imagining being pounded by her partner, a shadow loomed over and she missed that her partner was still inside.


	2. ChristineX Male Absol

The shadow loomed over me as I turned. My first partner Absol was over me with a 10 inch cock protruding. I saw how red and engorged it was with a thick knot. I forgot I moaned Absol's name when I was rubbing my pussy.

I yipped when Absol started to lick my pussy. I felt his cock resting on my leg as he humped. I felt sweat bead off of me just as I came in Absol's mouth. Absol about came right there but stopped himself to lengthen his sex.

I watched as he shoved his thick cock in my mouth. I began to lap and taste his warm pre cum trickling down my throat. I sucked harder when I heard him moan more. Just before I got him to cum, he stopped to edge himself. I grumbled but noticed his cock gain two more inches and thicken by four. My pussy throbbed just me looking at it.

I flipped my body over on the floor and my Absol climbed on top. His thick cock shoved into my hot pussy and thrusted. It was so tight even for having birth.

Then again my ex's cock was little. I wasn't as horny either. I lost those thoughts as Absol's hook on his head ran down my warm back. The sudden coolness made me throb as I reached up and rubbed my breasts.

Absol continued to roughly fuck me on the wooden floor of the living room as I came for a third time. I was beginning to see Stars as Absol thrusted deeper. His balls _smacked_ my pussy as he continued to thrust and burrow his thick knot into me. My pussy stretched for him as his knot was in me. I moaned loudly as I heard the _slosh_ of his thick seed spurting in me.

Just as I thought it was through, Absol flipped me over and began to pound my pussy. I lost track of my orgasm as I fainted on the floor.

I woke up to a shot of cum being sent in me again and a knot stick in me. I moaned loudly as he continued to thrust.

Apparently this was the third time as he came when I fainted. I moaned just as my pink pussy sucked his thick cook. I felt the seed shoot into my womb and my belly swelled large.

"Fuck!" I moaned as Absol pulled out slowly which brought me on another orgasm again. I got up to see Absol licking our mixed juices off the floor and looking at me with his doe black eyes. I watched his thick cock go limp and his balls droop when I realized how filled I was because when I got up, I fell due to the sudden heaviness in me. I moaned as Absol smirked and ran off.

"Sneaky bastard." I growled as I felt my pussy throb. Maybe I should go check on my Hypno again.


	3. ChristineX Male Hypno

I walked out back in only a white nightgown with my tan perky breasts poking out. My cum filled pussy was warm from Absol as I looked for my Hypno. My Hypno was one of my favorite cocks on my farm. My Hypno though is a tricky pokemon. If I'm not careful, he'll hypnotize me and fuck me till he's finished. It's fun but hurts after a while. Now that I have the new serum, Hypno will be able to fuck me for hours and I won't dry.

My pussy walls clenched just thinking of Hypno and I moaned. My hand dove down and felt the warm cum dripping out and coating my hand. I felt how hot I was for Hypno so I sat on the floor and began to rub my pussy. My brown hairs were coated with my pussy as my actual hair was slick against my back.

 _Slosh slosh slosh_

I moaned out loud when I saw a dark shadow nearby. I could make out Hypno as he grabbed my hand and began to lick it. I watched how his cock began to form and grow quite large. I heard Hypno growl and began to grab his pendulum when I grabbed his cock. My mouth wrapped around and I sucked it to the base. I felt his cock get thicker and I heard Hypno moan.

"Hy-Hy-Hyp-Hypno." He moaned as I continued to suck till the base and my tongue flicked his balls. I began to moan against his cock as I felt his pendulum rub against my pussy. As I moaned again, he pressed the pendulum into me and I felt my pussy accept it. As soon as I moaned again, Hypno slammed down my throat and I began to gag.

"Hypno!" He yelled as his thick seed sprayed down my throat. He moaned again as the pendulum slid in and out of me.

"Hypno, fuck!" I moaned as I came on the pendulum. As Hypno pulled out the pendulum, I watched him lick my juices off of it and then bent down to lick my pussy. I felt him moan against my clit as I gripped his fur tightly. I moaned as my pussy clenched.

 _Slurp Slurp Slurp_

"Fuck!" I moaned loudly and Hypno drove deeper. As I felt his tongue drove to the deepest, my pussy clenched again and I came a load before shoving his tongue deeper. He moaned against my clit as I noticed his cock thicken more.

"Hy-Hypno." He growled before getting up and positioning himself above me before swinging his pendulum. I felt my eyes go cross eyed before fainting.

 **~~While Christine was hypnotized~~**

 **Hypno slammed his cock into Christine's pussy. He felt her walls clench around him harder than before. Her juices were spilling out and coating his cock as he slid in and out deeper. His cock grew thicker inside her and stretched her.**

 **"Hyp Hyp." He panted as Christine still fainted. He slammed his cock hard as his seed spread deep into her pussy and filling her womb. He growled as his cock was still hard after spreading his seed. He felt her orgasm a few more times**

 **Christine's pussy was soaking wet as she came a third time and her body convulsed as she rode out another orgasm while still fainted. She let out a deep moan before Hypno nipped her nipples. His cock was thick and her pussy was milking him.**

 _ **Slosh slosh slosh**_

 **Hypno grabbed her hips and thrust deep into her. Hypno felt him hit her g-spot repeatedly. He growled and continued to nip her nipples before feeling another orgasm from her.**

I felt a large orgasm build up before pleasure shot into me before I woke up and I realized Hypno had me pinned to the wall. Hypno growled against my nipples while nipping them. I moaned loudly as my largest orgasm hit.

"FUCK ME HYPNO!" I screamed as my pussy clenched tightly as my body shook against him. My hips thrust up and down as his cock hit my g-spot before I felt Hypno nip my neck and slammed his cock deep into me. I felt his thick cum fill my womb and made my stomach enlarge. I moaned as he laid me on the ground and backed up. The liquid in my pussy spilled out and I moaned as Hypno's cock thickened and he grabbed it and masturbated on me. I felt his cum spray on me and coat my body before leaving me on the ground. My body continued to shake as I felt the cum drip into the mixed juices in me. I moaned and continued to lay on the ground as I knew if I got up, my legs were going to give out.


	4. ChristineXMale Poliwrath

My pussy was spilling out on the floor. I began to stand up slowly as the mixed juices from Hypno and myself spilled onto the floor. I felt my nipples perk as the juices dripped down my leg. I decided to go upstairs and take a shower before getting dressed.

After a long shower, my belly was still bloated from earlier but my pussy was primed for another round. I knew I wanted to go somewhere else for the next round so I grabbed my swimsuit. My dark blue bikini was laying on top and my walls clenched looking at it. I rubbed my legs together as my juices were spilling onto my legs. I reached for the top and pinned it together. My breasts were barely in my bikini as my nipples were noticeable. I grabbed the bottoms and pulled them on. I slipped my hand down and rubbed my clit for a few minutes before grabbing a wrap and a towel.

After I grabbed everything, I went out to the back and saw my Poliwrath panting from the heat.

"Poliwrath, want to go to the beach?" I asked as Poliwrath jumped up and ran to me before hugging my legs. I blushed and looked down at him. I began to walk with Poliwrath to Cherrygrove City where there is a private area for pokemon and trainers. No other pokemon dared to battle us as we arrived at Cherrygrove. I saw the beach and watched Poliwrath run into the water. He jumped right in and a loud splash was made.

I chuckled and sat out my towel as I watched Poliwrath swim fast. As his large gloves pushed against the water, I imagined those gloves rubbing my pussy and pulling my long brown hair.

I didn't notice my hand delve into the bottom of my bikini until I moaned out loud. I blushed and continued to rub before having an orgasm in my bikini shorts. My juices were coating thick before I pulled my hand out and saw the juices coat my hand.

"Poliwrath?" I heard and jumped as I saw Poliwrath looking confused. I shook my head and noticed him pull me into the water. I did notice his large cock before being dragged into the water.

I looked at Poliwrath as his large gloves unpinned my top and throw it on the towel. My large breasts spilled out and I felt his large cock press against bottoms. I moaned as one of his gloved hands rubbed my nipples and the other rubbed my bottoms. I thrust forward filling his large glove hand before both hands yanked my bottoms down and he threw them onto the towel nearby.

I moaned as a large gloved hand delve into my pussy and rubbed harshly. I reached forward before rubbing his thick cock against my hand.

"Po-Poli-wrath." He grunted as his hand thrusted in and out. I moaned and rubbed his cock harder. I felt my juices drip and mix into the water which turned me on more. My breasts were on top of the water as my Poliwrath's mouth wrapped around my breasts. I yelped as his other hand rubbed my anus. I moaned as one of the gloved fingers opened my anus and slid in. I came hard as I felt his seed shoot in the water. I forgot that I was rubbing his cock hard which made him cum. I moaned as his finger slid in and out while his tongue licked my breasts one by one. His cock thickened before slamming into my pussy while a few more fingers thrusted into my anus.

"Fuck!" I screamed as Poliwrath grunted against my breasts. I moaned and noticed a group of people watching and masturbating to us. I blushed as his gloved hand thrusted into my anus while his cock thrusted in and out of me. I screamed his name and orgasmed again. The people nearby watched and shot their seed and cum all over the beach. Another orgasm hit me and my pussy milked his cock as Poliwrath pushed us to where we fell onto the beach. I moaned as when he fell on me, his cock shot deep into me. My pussy clenched and Poliwrath thrusted before his thick and lengthy seed shot into me. I moaned as people's seed and cum fell on me.

This turned me on more so I had a large orgasm where I saw stars and our juices were mixing.

 _Slosh slosh slosh slosh_

My legs gave and I felt Poliwrath's gloved hand was pulled in my anus and he flipped me over. His cock was pulled out and shoved into my anus as I felt his gloved hand shove into my pussy. His other hand rubbed one of my breasts and he shoved all the way to the brim.

"Poliwrath fuck!" I screamed as I saw the people nearby sitting on the ground watching me and barely blinking. I know Cherrygrove doesn't get much visitors but watching me being pounded by my Poliwrath's thick cock. This was much. I ended up not thinking about it anymore as my pussy clenched and I came. I squirted onto the floor and managed to keep the sand from getting all over us. The other people were moaning and grunting.

"Poli-wrath, wrath." He grunted as his thrusts were slamming me to the brim of my anus. I could feel it and I was moaning loudly. I must have been loud because more people began to show. I watched them gather but I lost track as my (how many ever) orgasm hit and I squirted more. Finally Poliwrath slammed deep before cumming his seed deep into my anus and making it spill onto the floor.

I gasped and fell onto the floor as Poliwrath panted. The other people got up and left slowly as I looked at Poliwrath who was snoring slightly. I crawled over to the towel and took a small nap before we headed home.


	5. ChristineXMale Crobat

After I got up from my nap on the beach, Poliwrath was already ready to go home. I slowly got up since I was sore and began to walk home with Poliwrath. I didn't care that my swimsuit set barely covered me or that my bottoms were riding up on me. Though the other trainers were having a habit of staring. For someone in their late 30s, most young trainers liked my body. I felt confident when they were staring and I could feel myself getting turned on.

When my house came up, my Poliwrath ran back to his area and went back to sleep. I went into my house and stripped to nothing before I went to grab a sandwich that we left because I forgot to grab it. I sat down on the kitchen counter and munched on my sandwich but I could feel my pussy starting to get wet and I saw the liquid beginning to run down my leg. My body felt warm and my large breasts perked up at the cool air. After I finished my sandwich, I spread my legs and let my hand find my pussy before roughly fucking myself. I thrusted in and out and liquid began to pour on the counter as my breasts bounced up and down.

I felt someone was watching me so I stopped myself right before my orgasm and I saw my Crobat at my window.

"Well don't be shy. Come in." I said as Crobat squeaked and came in. Crobat was captured by me when his owner continued to beat him. Crobat has been one of my strongest besides Absol and Hypno. I watched his large wings fly over to me and I could tell Crobat liked the show. For a Crobat, he had a 9 inch cock proud and erect for me. I loved putting on shows for my Crobat since he loves fucking me anywhere.

I spread my legs wide where my brown unshaved pussy was in direct line for him. His wings began to go faster as he flew over to me. His sharp thin tongue shot out and began licking my soaked pussy. I moaned loudly as my legs shaked. His tongue darted in and out like he was purposely fucking me before he let his sharp teeth scraped my clit.

"Fuck!" I screamed as Crobat continued to lap at my pussy and scrap my clit before I started to get close to my orgasm. As I tried to push him further, Crobat backed up. "Tease…"

Crobat squeaked as I pulled him close and wrapped my large mouth around his thick cock. I began to suck and let my tongue flick the tip once I got to the top. Then when I got to the bottom, I deepthroated his cock and licked his balls. Crobat began to pant then shoved me to where my body was spread on the counter in the kitchen.

As Crobat slammed his thick cock into my pussy, he bent down and sucked his teeth into my shoulder. His thrusts were thick and hard as my pussy allowed all of it to go in. My breasts bounced up and down against Crobat's scaly body which turned me on more. I met his thrusts as I could hear the _slosh_ of our bodies hitting together. Liquid was coming down my legs. My stomach began to tighten before I orgasmed.

"FUCK CROBAT!" I screamed as my pussy squirted and milked Crobat's cock. My liquid sprayed onto the counter and Crobat's thrusts got faster. I could feel the teeth beginning to draw blood before Crobat licked the wound and then bent lower to suck on one of my breasts. I moaned again as he continued to thrust.

My large breasts were bouncing up and down as my liquid continued to spray out. Crobat was still thick and erect in me and thrusting. I know I orgasmed at least four times and squirted at least two of those times. I felt his thrusts get faster than before and then his warm thick seed shot into my pussy and my pussy was ready to milk it. My stomach swelled up with all of his seed as leftovers from it poured on the counter. Crobat pulled out panting as his cock shrunk back. I jumped off the counter feeling the cum swirling in me. I let out a moan when I watched Crobat cleaning the counter by licking the leftover cum. My stomach was warm and large from that and I could feel my cum down my leg. I reached down and licked a little bit of it before walking out of the room letting Crobat clean the mess.


	6. ChristineX Male Reuniclus

After my round with Crobat, I was hornier than before. I wanted someone to fuck me. My stomach had gotten smaller as the seed began to mate inside me. I needed more. My breasts were still perky. I sat down on my chair in my room which had a built-in dildo. It was thick and large like most of my pokemon. I sat down on it and let out a thick moan. I let my hands play with my breasts as they bounced up and down. I could hear like a slicky noise as I bounced up and down.

After a few minutes, I felt myself cum on the dildo. I moaned loudly before going to lay down on my bed naked with no covers. I let my cum coat my pussy hair and my nipples stay perked. My eyes began to shut as I fell asleep.

After a couple of hours, I felt something cold on my body and then something began to suck on my left breast. I moaned before waking up and my Reuniclus was sucking on my breast. His gelatin body was so cold on my body but I noticed something warm on my leg. I was quite surprised to see Reuniclus's cock was at least 14 inches. He had one of the largest cocks and he was humping my leg. Reuniclus began to get lower as his cold gelatin body was coating my body. Who knew you could get turned on by gelatin. Reuniclus lowered down to my pussy and coated it in the gelatin before sticking his tongue in my pussy and sucking on my clit. My body thrusted forward and I felt him put a gelatin hand in my pussy. I felt myself try to milk his hand as his hand went deeper.

"FUCK!" I screamed as Reuniclus began to thrust on my g spot and suck on my clit. My body quivered and tried to convulse before I orgasmed and some of my liquid poured onto the bed. I started to pant as Reuniclus backed up and giggled. I realized that Reuniclus found this as a joke. I got up and grabbed his gelatin cock. I squeezed my breasts together and slid his cock in between. I began to fuck him with my breasts but as soon as I felt him getting ready to cum. I put a finger on the tip and made him edge. Reuniclus moaned and grumbled before moaning again when I began to suck on his cock. It tasted a lot like lime jello so I sucked harder and because it didn't trigger my gag reflex. I took him to his balls and once I got to his balls, I sucked on them as well. Reuniclus moaned and began to thrust as I backed up and made him edge again.

Reuniclus growled before shoving me onto the bed and using his gelatin to make it to where I couldn't move. My eyes widened as my Reuniclus slammed his thick large cock into my pussy. I let out a scream as he spread my pussy to where it hasn't gone. The gelatin was helpful because it was like lube which opened my pussy wider but still it was painful at how hard he was going. Reuniclus went slow and hard while I was pinned to the bed and I couldn't move. I whimpered wanting him to go quicker as his gelatin large hands grabbed my breasts roughly. I let out a moan as he grabbed my nipples and twisted them roughly.

I must have pissed my Reuniclus off enough because he was taking his time and while he was thrusting, he twisted my nipples too. Even though I haven't had eggs so I can't produce a lot of milk but because he was so rough, I felt my nipples open and spray. Reuniclus drank the milk and thrusted faster, his balls slapping my bum. I twisted and turned trying to escape the bounds but he was still thrusting into me.

I let out a moan as I orgasmed and squirted on the bed. Reuniclus slammed harder which made my breasts bounce and continue to spray milk. I moaned again as he made me get close to another orgasm. I screamed once he began to thrust against my g spot and one of his hands decided to play and twist my clit. I let out a cry as I orgasmed again. As Reuniclus continued to thrust into me up and down letting my breasts bounce.

This continued and I lost track at how many orgasms I had and it didn't help Reuniclus purposely made me orgasm from time to time. I felt him thrust faster and his cock went in up to his balls and shot his seed into me. My pussy milked his cold seed and my stomach swelled up again. My breasts bounced as he thrusted harder but not faster letting his seed continue to spray. As my body filled, the leftover cum poured onto the bed and he pulled out covering me in his cold seed. I opened my mouth to moan and he put his cock in my mouth which poured the rest of his seed down my throat. Once he finished, he pulled out and ran out of the room as I coughed. The bounds were removed and I fell asleep holding my belly letting cum drip down my legs.


	7. Eggs

I got up the next day to see my stomach was much larger. I'm guessing the cum I've had for the past few days has mated with me. I could feel rocks bouncing in my belly as I got up. Professor Elm gave me the Egg incubator so he could look at the eggs and we could keep them warm. He ended up putting it in my room. He had talked to Professor Oak and he predicted Ginkas.

As I was thinking about it, my stomach began to hurt as I felt my pussy coat itself in cum. I let out a gasp as my breasts were hurting too. I waddled back to my bed and let the cold air brush against my body. I moaned feeling my nipples perk. My pussy got warm and I reached down to play with my clit. As I twisted it and took my other hand to pinch my breasts, I felt something hard began to roll out of me. I gasped as it pushed out of me with a _pop._ I looked down and saw the egg coming out of me.

I got turned on by this and decided to grab my butt plug and my nipple clamps and put those on. My anus welcomed the butt plug like its best friend. My nipples were becoming warm. I moaned before taking my hands and rubbing my body before one began to play and twist with my clit.

"Fuck fuck fuck." I moaned loudly as I felt the eggs popping out one by one. I looked down and watched this happen which made my pussy clench with excitement. My breasts began to pour milk out like a fountain and with the nipple clamps, i felt like this masturbation was on fucking cloud nine. I felt my pussy clench before I orgasmed and squirted over the floor.

The liquid poured as I watched eggs come out as fast and hard

 ** _Pop_**

 ** _Pop_**

 ** _Pop_**

 ** _Pop_**

 ** _Pop_**

 _"FUCK ME!" I screamed before my pussy convulsed and eggs were coming out quickly. I began to pant before licking my cum coated hand which made me shiver and I moaned loudly. The eggs weren't stopping as I felt my breasts gushing with milk. I orgasmed again and this time I felt stars. My squirting from my pussy coated the bed and my unshaven hairs before I watched eggs fall out._

 ** _Pop_**

 ** _Pop_**

 ** _Pop_**

 ** _Pop_**

 ** _Pop_**

 ** _Gush_**

 ** _Pop_**

 ** _Pop_**

 ** _Pop_**

 ** _Gush_**

 ** _Squirt_**

 ** _Slosh_**

 ** _Pop_**

 _"FUCK ME FUCK ME HARD LIKE I CANNOT BREATHE." I screamed as I orgasmed and continued to squirt and gush. The eggs began to come rapidly before I had my large orgasm and came so hard I fainted._

When I woke up, I saw 30 eggs sitting on my bed and my cum all over the sheets plus my milk all over my body. I was a mess but I picked up my eggs and transferred them to Elm before going back to bed.


	8. ChristineX Male Ampharos

After I transferred my eggs to Elm, I got up to take a shower. My body was sore and hot from all the cum and eggs from my body. I washed my body up and once I dried off from my warm shower, I went downstairs to the living room naked. My breasts bounced up and down as I went down the stairs as the cool air was blowing between my legs. My pussy began to warm up and some of the cum began to coat between my legs.

"Fuck…" I moaned as I sat down on the couch and delved my hand deep into my pussy. My fist managed to get all the way as I pounded myself. My pussy made a _slosh_ noise as I continued to pound myself. The cum poured onto the couch as I moaned.

I heard the door open as I turned back with my hand still in my pussy. My Ampharos was standing there rubbing his legs as his thick eight-inch cock was upright, engorged, and barbed. I continued to let my pussy pour cum as Ampharos waddled over. His yellow maw opened as he licked the cum off the couch and pushed my hand out. His tongue began to lick and suck on my clip and slurping up the cum.

"Ampharos! Fuck!" I screamed as his little paws reached up and began to rub my nipples. I panted as little shocks shot into my nipples. "Oh fuck! Fuck!"

I came onto Ampharos's maw as I could hear him slurping my cum. I slightly pushed him away so I could back away from the couch. He jumped onto the couch and his thick cock was upright waiting for me. Ampharos looked at me pleading as I bent down and flicked my tongue on his tip. He yipped as I opened my mouth and began to suck hard. I moved up and down from the tip to base while letting my tongue flick his balls which were large and plump. I moaned against his cock which caused Ampharos to grab my head and began fucking me. I gagged a little bit as Ampharos shot his thick seed down my throat in spurts. I felt some shocks from his electricity as he kept shooting his seed down my throat.

I backed up and his cock was still thick and engorged. I smiled at Ampharos as some of his seed was coming out my mouth. I walked over feeling my pussy throb for his thick meat before sitting down on top. Ampharos moaned loudly as I began to thrust my hips. Ampharos began to yip and send shocks which led me to cumming. I moaned as Ampharos sped up his speed. His cock was slamming against my g spot which I could hear the slap of his balls bouncing off my bum. My breasts bounced and began to leak milk. Ampharos began to drink the milk from my breasts as he thrusts.

"FUCK ME AMPHAROS! FUCK ME TILL I FAINT!" I screamed as I had the longest orgasm. Ampharos yipped as I felt my cum pour down my legs. "FUCK ME AMPHAROS!"

His thrusts got faster and harder as the shocks got more rapid. I couldn't believe how horny I was from this electricity and Ampharos drinking the milk. I bounced up and down meeting his thrusts which made my pussy try to milk his cock. I continued to scream his name as his thrusts stopped and his seed shot thick cum into my pussy. My stomach bloated more as I felt the warm cum mix with mine before it started to pour out of me.

Ampharos continued to thrust in and out as I noticed he hasn't stopped fucking me senselessly. I felt another orgasm build as Ampharos went back to fast thrusting. I screamed his name as my largest orgasm took over and I fainted onto him.

 ** _~~While Christine was fainted~~_**

 ** _Ampharos continued to bounce up and down while watching his master's breasts bounce. His cock was thicker as he felt her pussy clench around him. Ampharos backed up and yipped watching the milk from the breasts coating her body._**

 ** _"_** ** _Amph Amph Amph!" Ampharos moaned as he felt his master go on another orgasm which made her body shake. He continued to pound her._**

 ** _After a little bit, he finally moaned loudly and shot his seed again. Her stomach continued to bloat up as her breasts were spurting more milk. Ampharos began to drink the milk while his paw fingered her clit and his seed was mixing with her cum. Her clit was still tender and her body convulsed. Ampharos pulled her off him as his cock shrinked back to normal. He laid her down on the couch and looked back at her. Her breasts were nice and large from the milk, her pussy had her cum and his pouring out, her mouth was opened, and her stomach was large and plump from the cum. Ampharos got up and left her on the couch in her nakedness._**


	9. ChristineX Female Bibarel

I woke up from when I fainted with Ampharos with a warm pussy and my large stomach. I smiled and rubbed my breasts as the milk continued to pour out. When I stood up, I felt my legs shake as the cum poured down my legs. I knew it was in the middle of the night but I need another good fuck. My pussy throbbed thinking about a nice thick cock. I saw my strap on that Elm gave me for my female pokemon and there is one in particular who I want to fuck. My pussy throbbed as I shoved my thick dildo into me. It was like a horse cock which you could see the bumps from it whenever I fucked myself. I also found my butt plug and stuffed it in my anus which made my pussy throb and pour cum more.

I let myself orgasm and squirt onto the floor before taking the dildo out and slurping the cum. I thrusted it back into me along with my anus before making my breasts bounce and pinching them which cause warm milk to coat my body. My pussy was tender as I buried the cock into my g spot and pressed the butt plug to as far as it could go. My body was on the edge of an orgasm as I yanked the dildo out roughly and kept the butt plug in. I need a rough fuck and I'm going to go get my rough fuck. If I go to sleep now, I'm going to be a mess by morning.

I let out a yip from the sudden fill when I stood up with my butt plug before grabbing the strap on and walking out. With my legs rubbing together, I felt the butt plug rubbing my anus. I saw my female Bibarel with her legs spread and her fist in pussy which was covered with brown fur. I walked over and spread my legs so my warm honey scent wafted into her nose. Bibarel stopped and looked over to me as I walked to her. I spread her legs and bent down to drink her honey. My hands also found her clit and began to rub and twist it as Bibarel yipped. My other hand found her g spot which caused her to scream and try to fuck my tongue. I edged her to the brink of her orgasm before backing up. She growled at me before she slammed my body to the ground and licked my pussy.

"Bibarel!" I moaned as her tongue darted in and out. My body convulsed as I felt Bibarel grab the butt plug and thrust it in and out of my anus. Just as I felt my orgasm burst, she backed up and glared. "You fucking tease."

Bibarel grinned and I put the strap-on on her. The strap on grew to 14 inches and balls grew. My pussy throbbed as she slammed her cock into my pussy. Bibarel stretched and began to suck on my breast which poured milk. She also grabbed my butt plug and continued to thrust twice as hard. I moaned as my orgasm hit me and my pussy squirted out. I watched it gush onto the grass as Bibarel shoved her thick cock in and out of me. My breasts were tender as her teeth pulled and sucked on for milk. My pussy continued to squirt as her cock began to bury into my g spot.

"BIBAREL FUCK ME! ROUGH FUCK ME PLEASE!" I screamed as Bibarel's thrusts got harder and buried farther. Her balls were hot and droopy filled with her seed. Her yips got louder. I let her bury deep into me as another orgasm caught on and my cum shot out. My breasts began to pour milk down my body and into Bibarel's mouth. I felt my breasts shoot milk and her rough tongue lapping the milk.

Before I could orgasm again, she shot her seed into me and I felt her seed coat my womb. It was thick and warm as my stomach bloated again. I let out a scream as she thrusted harder and faster. The seed spurted in me as her thrust with my butt plug was hard.

"BIBAREL FUCK!" I screamed before Bibarel backed up and took her cock out. It was still hard as a rock as she took out the butt plug and buried herself into my anus. I screamed loudly not used to a cock in that hole. My face was on the grass in the cum mixed puddle. I licked our mixture of cum as she rough fucked me into the ground. Her yips became screams as I continued to lap at the puddle. I grabbed my breasts and twisted my nipples until I orgasmed onto the ground. My body convulsed before I panted and my nose was still buried into our mixture.

Bibarel's thrusts got rougher as I felt my anus take her full cock to her balls. She yipped as my anus throbbed against her cock. She moaned out loud as her cock buried to the brim and shot her seed. It filled my hole and poured out onto the floor as she lapped the cum. My stomach continued to bloat up and I felt the seed and cum swimming in my stomach. My breasts continued to leak milk as Bibarel fell asleep and I sat in our cum puddle in the grass.


	10. ChristineX Male Skuntank

I got up from my coated body of cum and my legs shook. My breasts bounced with milk up and down as I walked into my bedroom. I let my warm pussy of cum throb as I laid down and fell asleep.

~~The next morning~~

About six in the morning, I felt my pussy become wet. I woke up with a yawn and looked down at my brown haired pussy which was coating my sheets. I moaned and grabbed my breasts. My fingers pulled and pinched my nipples which poured milk onto the bed. As I pushed myself off the bed, my legs shook and my breasts continue to pour milk. I walked outside and my Skuntank was sitting outside my door rubbing his engorged cock on the grass. The precum coated his cock as it stretched out to 13 inches. His fuzzy coat was coated in some cum as he continued to yip. I felt my pussy throb and some of my juices poured down my legs.

"Skuntank…" I said seductively. Skuntank looked up and turned his head as I walked over slowly. He looked down at my pussy and I saw his eyes darken. I sat down in front of him and spread my pussy lips which throbbed. I moaned again as I buried a fist into my pussy. My other hand trailed down my naked body before rubbing and thrusting my clit. My body convulsed and I began to scream.

"SKUNTANK FUCK MY WARM PUSSY ROUGH!" I screamed before my pussy squirted on his face. I took my hands away and looked at him. His eyes were a dark yellow as he came over and slammed his thick cock into me. I let out a yelp as he bit my shoulder and rode me like a horse.

"Sk-Skuntank pl-please f-fu-fuck me mo-more." I moaned as Skuntank thrusted in and out of me. His cock stretched my lips as his balls bounced against my ass. I felt a knot begin to form in his cock as Skuntank was still biting my shoulder. His head backed up and began to lick my breasts as he thrusted in and out. I felt myself cum and my juices gush onto the grass. Skuntank licked my breasts and kept biting the nipple which caused me to grab his coat and pull.

"SKUNTANK!" I screamed as his cock thrusted deep and his knot stuffed me. My warm pussy lips milked his cock before I felt his seed gush into my stomach. I let out a loud moan as I felt my pussy squirt against his cock. Our juices poured onto the floor.

 ** _Slap squirt squish squirt_**

Our bodies began to make noises as his cock still stuffed me. Skuntank bit my left breast as my right breast sprayed on his body. I felt his knot deflate as he pulled out. Our juices poured out of me and I shivered before looking up and seeing his cock was erected again. I looked up like a shamed puppy before he slammed his cock down my throat. I gagged and moaned against it as my throat acted like a cock sleeve. Skuntank moaned loudly as you could hear me slurping his cock. His salty precum and my sweet juices is what I slurped as his cock thrusted in and out roughly. My breasts bounced up and down and I began to rub my nipples which let my milk spray out. The cock thrusted in and out as I felt a knot form again. I flicked the tip with my tongue and let my teeth graze his thick cock. I took his cock and let my tongue flick his balls. Skuntank began to yip and thrust into me before I felt his seed gush down my throat. My stomach filled more as it bloated. My lips sucked his cock just like my pussy milking it. His knot stopped my throat and I gagged against it.

Once Skuntank finished gushing out, he backed up and flicked his tail in the air before walking away. I put my left hand on my warm belly as my right hand swiped against my body and I licked my hand that had our juices plus my milk in it. I shuddered at how much of a cum whore I looked but I didn't care. My body convulsed before I slowly got up.


End file.
